1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for smoothly executing a scan job and a copy bookbinding job electronically received from an in-company orderer at the centralized copy or print center of the company and the like by an operator of the centralized copy or print center, and the like, and an image processing apparatus, and an order management apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In general, as an operation by using an operation unit of the apparatus, heretofore, there has been proposed a push scan or a pull print. For example, in the base of the push scan, an original is loaded on a copy board of an image reading apparatus, and by using the operation unit, the destination of a folder and the like within one's own PC is specified, and after that, activation of a scan operation is performed. At this time, the setups of a reading mode of an image and a destination and the like have been specified by using the operation unit of the apparatus.
In the meantime, in the case of the pull print, the URL of an external apparatus is specified by using the operation unit of a printer apparatus, and the pages of the specified URL have been printed. At this time, a print mode such as a type of the sheet, a both-side mode, a sort mode and the like has been specified by using the operation unit of the apparatus (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H09-051397 and H11-134125).
In the centralized copy room and the pint center of the company, a plurality of operators execute in order high value-added editing operations not creatable in an ordinary office by a plurality of processes. To control each of these processes, there exists a workflow system on a PC. Heretofore, it has been necessary for the operator to use the workflow system on the PC to see at which process each process job is currently located, and how soon it comes to his own charge or which job he has to process, and this has necessitated him to move back and forth between the PC and the apparatus, thereby leading to deterioration of operational efficiency. Further, to prevent deterioration of operational efficiency, there has been disclosed an invention of a push scan or a pull print as a system which performs the processing by the operation unit only of the apparatus.
However, the push scan has been a job which is completed by a simple process to scan an original and transmits it only to a predetermined place, and has not been associated with the workflow system on the PC that performs the process management of the job requiring a plurality of processes.
Further, a pull print is also a job which is completed by a simple process for acquiring a document specified by an URL on the external apparatus and printing it, and has not been associated with the workflow system on the PC which performs a process control of the job requiring a plurality of processes.
The present invention has been made in view of the above described situation, and an object of the invention is to provide a system where, through the association of the apparatus with the workflow server and through moving forward the processing by using the operation unit of the apparatus, the workflow of the operator in the centralized copy room and the print center can be smoothly carried out.